talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Varvatos Vex
Commander Varvatos Vex is the tritagonist of 3 Below. He is also the commander of the Taylon Phalanx. History Biography Varvatos Vex lived on Akiridion-5. One day, there was a large bombing in his sector and it took the lives of his dear relatives. Embittered by grief, he swore he would make anybody pay. He soon befriended the king and became the royal family's most respected guardian. General Morando used Vex's bitterness towards the bombing to convince him and his minions to infiltrate the kingdom during the royal ceremony. Part One (3 Below) Physical Appearance In his alien form, Vex has blue skin, four blue eyes, and black sclera. He wears dark blue and teal glowing armor and is larger and muscular than Krel and Aja. In his human form, Vex is an old man who wears a red sweater, cream pants with a belt, a light blue Gingham shirt, and brown shoes. He also has grey hair and a mustache. Personality "Varvatos, always with the death." -King Fialkov about Varvatos in "Terra Incognita Part One" Varvatos is protective of Aja and Krel. He is also deadly and zealous. When his family was killed in a bombing long ago, he became blinded by grief and swore that he would make anyone pay. However, he soon befriended the king and he promised to protect the royal family. He also has a habit of speaking in the third person, rarely referring to himself in the first person. He felt extremely guilty for allowing Morando and his minions to infiltrate the kingdom and has made it his goal to make things right again, even willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of saving Aja and Krel's mothership and parents. Like his charges, Vex finds Earth customs strange and to understand human phrases literally. For example, when Aja gave him a hug, he assumed it to be a form of attack. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, Vex is far stronger, durable, agile, and intelligent than a normal human. Vex has super strength and upper body strength that can defeat any opponent. Even in his human form, both Eli and Detective Scott said he is strong for his age. His greatest feats of agility were shown in "The Arcadian Job" when he flawlessly evaded a laser grid, despite his large structure. Swordsmanship As a commander, Vex is a true warrior and an accomplished swordsman. Tactician Originally, he was not intelligent enough to convert tactics since he was more into pulverizing. After learning a few things from his elder friends, Vex uses their tricks of tactics to think one step ahead of his enemies, like in "Truth Be Told" when he tricks the Zeron Brotherhood that he has brought them the king and queen's cores (which were actually bombs) so he could infiltrate the ship and save his charges. Equipment Serrator Vex uses his own serrator as a combat weapon as well. Unlike Aja and Krel's serrators (which look like protractors), his is like a full circle and can form into a larger blaster capable of more power. Relationships King Fialkov As stated by Zadra, the king and Varvatos were close like brothers. While Fialkov loses his body, he reveals that he has known about Varvatos's betrayal, but trusted him to protect his children from Morando, not holding any grudge. Princess Aja and Prince Krel "Of course you were afraid! What warrior isn't? Varvatos Vex is constantly afraid for you younglings. But you did not let fear hold you back. You kept fighting, and Varvatos is proud of you." -Vex to Aja in "Flying the Coop" Vex made a promise to the king to protect Aja and her brother from General Morando. Vex was reluctant to train Aja in the art of combat but later decides to help her defend herself from threats that could come. He was visibly guilty for being the catalyst of Morando's surprise invasion and was ready to face punishment from Aja and Krel when they discover the truth. Before he sacrifices himself to stop the mothership from leaving Earth, he apologizes to Aja and Krel for his misdeeds. Nancy Domzalski In "Flying the Coop", Varvatos fell in love with Nancy the second he laid eyes on her, despite their senior ages. He compliments her hair and admires her strategic intelligence. During "Truth Be Told", he invites her and his other chess pals for some advice about staying behind while Aja and Krel head home (due to his own guilt of betraying their parents). Nancy tells him she understands that he only wants to stay with them so he could protect them, but they also needed to find their own adventure, explore the world, and let them grow on their own. Episode Appearances Trivia * The first time he is shown using first-person pronouns is at the end of the episode, 'The Arcadian Job', when he confessed of his past betrayal to Krel, who was unconscious and in recovery. * A running gag in the show is people saying Varvatos is intense after talking to him. This was said by Eli, Seamus's father, and his elder friends. Gallery The image gallery for '''Commander Varvatos Vex' may be viewed here.'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens